wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Minccina Disturbance
Minccina Disturbance also known as Minncina Disturbance is the Forty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 14, 2016. Synopsis The Gunship Fleet crash landed to the Planet Breaker where they met Ria and Mikoto Nishina. Plot The Episode begins at the Gunship Fleet having difficulties with the engines due to the deperate rescue. Paul Gekko and company panic as their ship crashed into the forest after entering the planet's atmosphere. Paul, his family and friends are now floating in the ocean, hanging onto logs, wondering what to do now as the Gunship Fleet is long gone and there are no other boats in sight. Suddenly, a giant submarine surfaces right under them! They are now riding it, and conclude that someone has rescued them. They call out towards the submarine's conning tower, trying to attract someone's attention, when to their surprise, The Eggman Empire Member rises from it! They hide as the member, who turns out to be one of Eggman's lackeys, looks through his binoculars towards their destination up ahead. From their hiding place out of Swat Trooper's view, Ash and his friends recognize him and realize the sub belongs to the Eggman Empire. They watch as the sub heads for an opening in a much larger Eggman's Base ahead. Once the sub reaches the dock inside, two crew members acknowledge the Grand Master, Toshiya Gekko, who is waiting for them. Toshiya notices Paul Gekko and company, now exposed to everyone's sight, frantically looking for another place to hide. After forcing them on deck with their hands raised, the Badniks then encircles Paul Gekko and friends and they use two of their Mightyena to guard the prisoners. While they talk, a female Swat Trooper slips unnoticed out of the sub, and heads off another way. Toshiya and the Dark Magician Marksman Guard; Ikou confer briefly about the possibility of the combatants of Phantom Breaker being nearby. She approaches two male grunts that are guarding a door. Two well-placed punches later, both grunts are out cold. The woman then pulls back her hood to reveal that she is actually Ria Tōjō. he goes into the door, entering a room that houses Kusanagi Gekko's containment chamber. Meanwhile, Toshiya's Army has taken their captives to Toshiya's Office. Ryuhi tells Paul and his friends to sit down so they can talk, and the group finally sits down. Toshiya goes on to explain about the Eggman Empire's plans to expand "Eggman's Galactic Territory", and surprises Paul and his friends by saying they plan to awaken the Biometal "Model O's" M.E.G.A. System. Paul Gekko's Biometal rises from Toshiya's desk, and he explains that whoever holds the Biometal can awaken Kusanagi, giving Eggman ultimate power. Iku says to Toshiya that Paul Gekko is actually the son of Kusanagi much to Toshiya and the Badniks shock. With the trigger of the the sign to rescue Paul Gekko, Ria gets into Toshiya's office without being detected, only to be detected by one of Eggman's robots. Regardless, Kusanagi Gekko awakes and caused an earthquake, causing the base to tilt violently to one side. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Swat Troopers *Dark Magician Marksman **Iku **Ikou *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon